


Shatter Me

by Sweetloot



Series: Origin Stories (working title) [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a broken Gem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song ["Shatter Me"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TnVf7lYcnHQ) by Lindsey Sterling (feat. Lzzy Hale).

Everything was fuzzy, fuzzy and glowing with remnants of light that soon flickered out of existence.

She didn't know how she knew that, but she did. She blinked, first slowly, then quickly, the world getting clearer.

Fingers. Those were her fingers. She didn't know how she knew that either.

She brought her hands up to her face - first too close to see anything - and then she stared, just moving her fingers back and forth, watching them move to her commands, before setting them down in her lap again, one on top of the other.

She was on her knees, her blue and black dress pooling over her feet. The ground was metal, hard and cool to the touch. She wasn't sure how she got there, but it didn't matter. She couldn't remember being anywhere else either.

"What is your name?"

She looked up (though not very far) and saw a bored looking creature - Gem - Peridot - scrutinizing her, arms crossed and impatient. 

"Lapis Lazuli." Her answer was clear, unbroken and sure. She _was_ Lapis Lazuli.

"And what is your directive?"

The clunky pieces of her mind were slotting together.

"Scout. I am to report to training immediately."

The Peridot - green- forehead gem - smart - nodded, checking something off on her list. She didn't smile. 

The Peridot continued to write, ticking boxes and scribbling notes. She looked up, an unimpressed scowl on her face.

"Well? You know where to go, get out of my sight."

Lapis nodded, unsure how to feel about the other Gem's tone, before getting up on uneasy feet. She _did_ know where she was going.

She just didn't know what was going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently stand alone as I don't have time to continue this as it was a spur of the moment writing. I do _intend_ for this to be longer, but don't have the time for a longer work at the moment. 
> 
> Fic title also relates to an idea that would make this longer, but I'll keep that to myself for now. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
